


无嘴骆驼

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: /不休的故事线 不影响阅读因着因着，他在这一刻极端英雄主义。
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Fan Chengcheng





	无嘴骆驼

任谁也不能说他看起来不像个熟手，蔡徐坤提起花铲往上又盖了一铲土，比着浇了小半壶的水，刚移栽的花木土不能拍太实，经不起闷，他姿态太好，语气又温柔和缓，方叔听着这一嘴云山雾罩的花经垂头耷脑，险些叫他论去半条命，听是顾不得听了，眼睛只盯着折在地上那株薄弱堪怜的滨菊，看得几乎眼里滴血，恨不得以身代之。

蔡先生倒是个爱花之人，只是这手侍弄花的本事却实在叫人汗颜，否则又何苦用得着他来，主家确是好主家，惯是与人为善的，只是总有这一出，方叔跟着蔡徐坤，看他兴味十足地捧回一株幼苗亲自上了手，眼瞅着他恍然不觉间折掉的枝蔓，只觉得心肝也叫踩成一地泥了，这时候，另有人救他来了！

按范小公子的话说，蔡先生喜欢这些东西，便不愿意叫他点破，明面上且都由着，只劳他背后多上些心，方叔就这么眼神热烈地把范丞丞一路直迎到前花园，几乎都要把他看个对穿，范丞丞把车倒进车库，跟方叔打过招呼就往前院去，难得刚走到栅栏边上就脚步踟蹰起来。

蔡徐坤往这边看一眼，也出人意料地罢了工，把花铲递到方叔手里，一贯温和地说上一句“劳烦”就转头进了屋，范丞丞这边脚步稍稍一顿急急追着去了，可算把他的火星花与落新妇救下了，方叔戴上手套换了柄花锄，还是颇有些犹豫地回头看了一眼，饶是他这人从不多余关心主家的事，也忍不住添了一分隐忧，这是......吵架了？

月前老头的特派使找上门来，话里话外透出点想要请他回去的意思，蔡徐坤走之后国内的产业就叫对家按死了不得寸进，今年老头腾出手大刀阔斧地修整一番，年中方小进一步，老头的人和他是一样的阴，当着蔡徐坤的面那叫一个句句机锋，意味深长，范丞丞肚子里那点货还是蔡徐坤教的，听不出来就见鬼了，老头说得倒是久病不谐，玩这点心眼跟消食一样，都是短他的寿来了。

范氏被人压制几年，老头自然心里憋屈，他这一插手，短期内可能有所长进，时间长了却力有不逮，这种时候召他，未必不是在示弱，范丞丞转头看一眼蔡徐坤，话在舌尖打了个转什么都没说，当然，如果他不愿意回去，这件事就也没什么说的必要，蔡徐坤眉目疏淡，没听两句就起了身，“范氏的事我不掺和，慢聊。”两人从那天起就没说过话。

回去是另外一回事，范丞丞到底还是回国去看了一眼亲老子，他倒是懒得听老东西和他面授机宜，对他那点棺材本也是兴致缺缺，气得老头休养院里就是一脚，这一看就是精神矍铄，再叱咤风云二十余年不成问题，范丞丞对着亲爹把一肚子浑话倒了个干净，算是又拒绝一次，紧接着就火上房般回了英国。

说到底他并不在意国内这一摊子，老头骂他断子绝孙不说又毁他范氏心血，句句诛心之语，于他不过是另样偿还，老头活了一辈子性情疏阔，这些话头都是在给他倒添不痛快，尽然一笔烂账，范丞丞亦步亦趋地跟着蔡徐坤，时不时上手揽他一把，蔡徐坤沉默地扶着楼梯上下楼，落在他掌心的手指温热的，一把柔软的骨头摸不到肉。

范丞丞在最后一级台阶那里攥紧了他的小指，一股热气扑上他的眼眶，他立在扶手边，感觉像站在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，他要怎么说或者怎样去修补，他活到如今，还是没学会重新来过，好像到头来全是亏欠，只他一个走不出，蔡徐坤用手指去挠他的手背，“我没有生气，”他反握住范丞丞的手指，声音很轻，“我真的没有。”

几年前刚来英国的时候蔡徐坤生病，当时琐事繁糟，其中又有些不足为人道的渊源，初到异国手忙脚乱，范丞丞很难形容自己当时听到的时候是什么心情，只是多亏身边还有些朋友，总归熬过那时候，范丞丞看蔡徐坤的眼睛，蔡徐坤那段时间行走乏力，术后虽恢复得很好，但范丞丞轻易还是不让他久站，家里所有地方都铺了地毯。

他解开一粒纽扣，从锁骨蹭到蔡徐坤的下巴，蔡徐坤头发有点乱糟糟的，蓬起来又柔顺地垂下，范丞丞靠着他，好像恨不得把自己颠倒，把自己掰碎了，填进蔡徐坤的每一分缺失，他靠得太黏糊，没有半点形样，枕着蔡徐坤的腿尽力呼吸，蔡徐坤的手指穿过他的发丝，最终落在他的额头。

好像把时间也倒带了，蔡徐坤被催回到年少的时候，夏天范丞丞枕着他一只手，像小狗一样蹭他的掌心，吐息灼热地硌着他的动脉，风从窗口吹进来，蔡徐坤被吹得几乎要开始困，范丞丞用烈莱姆把自己灌醉，下颌和喉结磨蹭过他的指尖，也不很痛的，蔡徐坤怀疑他连乳牙也没换掉，牙尖在他指甲上小小地磕了个印，他自己也被磕掉了。

他还以为自己是做梦，也许是梦也说不定，他走到一个出口只摸到重重的壁垒，从不觉得自己有什么值得，醒世名言总说人不能看低自己，很难说这又是否可被指摘，蔡徐坤在敏锐地察觉到一点迹象的开始就把自己削尖刻了，他只是太不在意，怎么都扎一手血，谁也碰不得，连同范丞丞那份亲情一起——

范丞丞有去选择与放弃的资格，他站在最客观不过的立场保障这种权利，如果说他真的有去取舍的话，这是最要紧的一种，蔡徐坤早预设好成全自己这种风度，说到底他和范丞丞都一样，刚到英国的时候他跌入到人生的另一种可能，不会以为这种遭遇又和痛苦沾了哪门子边，他们的快乐是一样的，只是没能延续太久罢了。

如果他没有被范丞丞带到英国，谁也说不清因果又在哪一边，蔡徐坤那时候天天做梦，今夕何夕尚分不清，他看范丞丞趴在床边乌黑的颅顶，范丞丞皱着眉头闷声埋住半边脸，鼻梁边被镜框压出浅浅的印子，眼眶凹下去，把自己瘦出一种可笑的凄清，鬼知道这个词怎么和范丞丞搭了边，蔡徐坤当时也想不通。

他清楚那根真正的刺是什么，就好像范丞丞从没说过抱歉，但蔡徐坤知道不说才好，他想不出如果范丞丞要把这种事当成自己的责任来承担，他又该拿出怎样的姿态去面对，估计连自己也要骗不动，说到底说爱太浅薄，也许一开始还有机会以为不过缘也是孽，后来的事情发生得太快，那一种情绪就再也找不回来。

范丞丞不说抱歉，但又被这种心情折磨得太潦倒，蔡徐坤满以为他会像他擅长的那样拿捏好最精明的姿态，但他到底太蠢没学到一分，说不定是他太蠢呢，蔡徐坤也想，他只是从来没想过让范丞丞来欠他，他们谁也不欠谁的，那种痕迹太分明，就好像一分爱都没有了。

他当范丞丞的哥哥当到他长大，到后来希望范丞丞绝无仅有地来爱他，谁又最有折腾的本事，他最背叛，那个时候他把范丞丞送上出国的专机，按着他的脖子向老头低了头，范丞丞血肉淋漓地把他也撕开，同性恋又有什么，蔡徐坤在各式各样的眼光里反而活得很好，他们两清、坦荡，互不拉扯。

跟两种血缘不一样，他们在一个方圆里喂出来，大概也长出相似的骨肉，蔡徐坤还是太放不下，才能叫一剂药撂倒，把自己又送到范丞丞怀中，足够纠缠、理不清，范丞丞脸上带着那种最不知道天高地厚的表情，薄薄一层，一戳就破，笨拙得过头，事实上还是一点长进都没有，好像在他的世界里什么都不要紧，只要在这一刻、这个瞬间活着就足够了。

蔡徐坤很难得地因为有人承托而怠惰，他就在这一刻想象纷纭，描补勾勒，祸尽了自己的人生，范丞丞的唇是久违的，凉的，他仰起脸觉得只有自己能把范丞丞烧成热的，也确实是，精神类药物谈不上救他，只是牵着他身上的线，要他抽离出一部分自己——看着，只是看着，猝不及防，面目全非。

范丞丞太知轻重反而最错，蔡徐坤审视自己的人生，不觉得有任何一种因果可以归咎到别人头上，范丞丞就是把病因揽得太快，他承托别人太顺当了不打磕，蔡徐坤想被爱着就好像挟愧图报，几乎是很荒唐，他不会、也轮不到他去做范丞丞天平上的砝码，范丞丞爱他爱成亏欠，就与爱无关了。

他又怎样去要求，蔡徐坤不乐意拿这种事去衡量，不知道病痛真正折磨的是谁，范丞丞那时候瘦得几乎脱相，紧攥着他的袖口，死死地盯着他的眼睛，“你别恨我。”又从何说起呢，蔡徐坤几乎要叹气，突然发现自己笨嘴拙舌掰扯不清，范丞丞从那天起把苦涩倒灌进他的人生里，有关于爱反而走脱了。

在可被说起的很多曾经里，他们是最亲近最遥远的人，以为爱就是发酵一样水到渠成，明明白白把难堪摊开给对方，只是在反复洗刷自己，很长一段时间内范丞丞带着蔡徐坤狼狈过头，老头隔两天就叫人上门来，中心思想只有一个，天理不容地扮起了秃驴法海，可惜蔡徐坤那个时候没有成全老头的胸襟，范丞丞很是出乎他意料地咬起了牙，一边看病一边和老头敌进我退地打起了游击，到最后倒显得难以离分。

如果他在那个时候说，人人都会把范丞丞当做真正薄情寡义的那一个，但蔡徐坤和范丞丞最明白，留着缝隙喘息也好过一点时间都不给，人活着就是各有取舍，只是对他们谁来说都是两种故事，蔡徐坤怀疑自己会更添一把地将范丞丞推入深渊，范丞丞大概还觉得这是他包容也成全。

所以他说没有生气，是真的不觉得有什么可不平的，范丞丞的确有去选择——他自己也供选择的——最正确的权利，到后来蔡徐坤不知道该拿什么姿态去面对范老爷子，他早已不是那个家里年长的养子，不再是范氏最锐利的一把刀，他大可以逃避，但那都没办法复刻到范丞丞，范丞丞有最本质的血缘在，面对的是父亲又不是什么路人甲NPC。

他只是走到一个难以再去伤筋动骨的阶段，希望属于他的结局也能快点来，蔡徐坤想，满脑子关于爱的命题太过载，他冷眼旁观着那个自己，好像无休止地沿着倾斜的山道下坠，早刹不住车了。

年初的时候蔡徐坤开始上课，范丞丞每天不落地去接他，准点得几乎算得上一道风景线，英国人总有一种浓厚的伤风气质，苍白、病孱，温文忧郁的老派绅士作风和他一点都不适配，范丞丞面色尚算得好地把蔡徐坤从这位先生的手里接过来，倨傲地微一颔首，面沉似水多余的情绪半点都欠奉，他确实是那一种最扎人眼的优质爱人，半点不塌面儿。

范丞丞看蔡徐坤略带笑意的促狭表情，又叫身后那道隐隐遗憾的目光大大取悦了，有什么话都咽下不说，恨不得把蔡徐坤这副难得的情态多看两眼，他近乎贪婪地看蔡徐坤湖水一样的眼睛，透出点粉的白皙脸颊，那颗小痣也落到他舌尖去，轻吻一下痣又亲亲鼻尖，蔡徐坤哑着嗓子黏软地说好了，范丞丞也哑着嗓子说嗯，他心浮气躁地握紧了方向盘，却只有闷重的鼻音了。

近日来蔡徐坤状态又好了许多，不知道他是自己参破了什么关节，好像之前那段时间关于范氏的难捱都不存在过一样，慢慢地就回到之前的时候，国内那边这一个月来倒也没再来烦他，老头大概也是灰了心，听说最近迷上了艺术品收藏的新玩活，提炼了几句旨意草草一宣就把他给踹了。

这的确算得上最好的一段时间，他很少有这种喘息的时候，不用面对父亲，也不必煎熬地扯着一根稻草过活，被夹面挤兑得没办法呼吸，他过惯了那种随时就可能结束掉的日子，还以为自己永远只有把喉咙贴着一条紧绷的丝线的时候，因为告诉自己只有今天是今天，从不想象来日，等他有机会去喘口气的时候，却发现自己都生疏起来。

那种所有都一夜之间崩塌的感觉永远拉扯着他，刚到英国的时候他还遭遇不到这些，范丞丞掠夺关于蔡徐坤的每一分，恨不得就此占为己有，他满心经营一种新生活，因为经历过离分，命运给的从来不可靠，他想要的就自己伸手去拿，志得意满，终无败绩。

或许就像医生说的那样，药物可能会起到催使的作用，但很大程度上还是归咎于旧疾，但没人懂他是哪一种心情，在他发现蔡徐坤站不起来之后，在好像被人抽空了所有看着蔡徐坤紧闭的眼睛的时候，他怎样活着曾经被爱填满只想得到，就怎样冰凉地握着蔡徐坤一只手，以为自己在那一刻已经死去了。

他就是活得太轻松，以为被蔡徐坤爱就是最幸运的事，到后来才发现那甚至不算什么，当他发觉人生的另一道岔口搁在他面前的时候，他就是从不曾被蔡徐坤责怪过，无论哪一种，之前分开的时候没有，来英国没有，生病也没有，被痛苦填满到反呕就是，太直面失去，就永远放不下。

蔡徐坤指尖搭在他的掌心，他凄惨淋漓，已经没什么可失去的，只想留住蔡徐坤一个，范丞丞觉得自己永远是巨婴，什么时候都理直气壮，他只奔着一个终点到头，其他什么都可以原地卸甲，抛舍干净，他这样索取，蔡徐坤的声音轻轻落在他耳边，“我不会，”观音净瓶水点过他额头，何等大慈大悲，“永远不会。”救他胸中的火。

范丞丞侧过头去看蔡徐坤，他皱着鼻子睡着，唇珠饱满柔嫩，轻轻地呼吸，好像在这一刻距他最近，浑然不知，在他身上好像什么都没有发生，又好像只范丞丞一个捞不起来，千山万水都趟过，范丞丞抱起他往楼上去，把所有东西都抛在脑后，也只是在这一刻。

他永远都这样想，在某个瞬间渴望着一切就此结束，留给他那一秒就足够，因着不知死地惧怕某个结局，他把自己碎得太彻底，那时候他想得找个时候，一个最合适的时候，什么都能和解，什么都能敞出一种山河已过的胸怀，好像走到头了——

只是没办法再开始，不能再迈出任何一步不能说就是坏事，只是除了蔡徐坤又能有谁，范丞丞扣着他的肩膀吻他的发旋，觉得自欺欺人也没什么不好，他看不到就没来过，到底也没有尽头，蔡徐坤的呼吸咬在他衬衫的纽扣上，温热地打一个结，牵出他五脏六腑。

他的人生永远等蔡徐坤来救，为什么他不能救蔡徐坤一次，只要一次，他就是最不知羞耻的那类人可以拿捏一份恩情拿捏到头，靠这个向蔡徐坤要求一种长长久久的人生，蔡徐坤眨眨眼睛懒懒地笑，为什么看我，范丞丞装模作样地皱起眉，你还不知道，捏紧了袖扣咬他的耳垂。

范丞丞终于找到最对头的时候，他看蔡徐坤的眼睛，又凑上去吻一下睫毛，蹭蹭他柔软的脸，只在这一刻彻底屏住呼吸，眼前起雾，冒出眼泪，他把眼前人按在怀里，紧握住蔡徐坤的手，你觉得什么叫亏欠，他问，蔡徐坤很久没有回答，吻羽毛一般落在他眼睛上，范丞丞闭上眼深吸了一口气，起身模模糊糊吻他的唇。

我爱你，就是亏欠。

他知道范丞丞说的不对，但在某个时候他不去穷究这些，在走到人生可称之当下的时候，他知道不是爱人，而是范丞丞的爱是亏欠，如果说人人都定义爱，在自己的世界里为之独有唯一地赴难，爱就毋庸置疑地紧俏，变成奢侈品，他在这个时候，没觉得自己又有什么勇气。

这里接连几天都下雨，范丞丞说要带他去买花种，据说是新品种，很漂亮，他走到裤脚沾湿，踏了一脚枯花的红泥，手指被扎了个很小的口子，缝隙里疏漏般抹出一道很薄的红，他低头去看那丛新蔷薇，攀在尖尖的围栏上，被雨打过显得蔫弱了些，但是又很美，向上伸展着，好像一把烈的火，他不知不觉，几看痴了去。

范丞丞在路那边叫他，蔡徐坤站起身，他看着范丞丞冲他跑过来，于是也笑起来，他攥紧了那道口子，天边连一片云都没有，范丞丞身后是湿润的风，异国他乡，蔡徐坤踩着薄泥积水，只挨得到青山迢递的水雾，漫上他故旧索然的衣襟。

他不回头。

end.


End file.
